


Balance

by likest0write



Series: Balance Series [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Carmilla is a Sith, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hollstein - Freeform, Laura is a Jedi, NUFF SAID, Possibly other ships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likest0write/pseuds/likest0write
Summary: A long time in a galaxy far, far, away...STAR WARSBalance.Episode 1.After the execution of Order 66, the galaxy is left in ruins and destruction. A mighty army ramparts what is left of the remaining Jedi, tearing down not only countless planets but destroying the hope of everyone in the galaxy. However when there is darkness there is light.12 years later the 'Silas' rebellion rekindles the flame of 'Hope', bringing together a once torn galaxy into a beacon of hope. Laura Hoillis one of the surviving'Jedi Knights' leads this rebellion after witnessing her best-friend mercilessly slaughtered by none other than Darth Karnstein.With the help of many of her friends, she promises the galaxy justice and peace, by firstly taking down the right-hand man of Empress Karnstein, who leads an imperishable regiment; The Karnstein Order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes
> 
> Welcome to a Carmilla Star Wars AU  
> Before you start reading, I recommend having my spotify playlist at the ready. For I've created songs here to influence the chapter of the stories. Of course you don't have too but highly recommend. It might contain spoilers for chapter ahead, but I'll give you a link anyway.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/drebell0o/playlist/7xmj3uJsLTkfcEScR89GKJ
> 
> All the songs are in chronological order so don't worry about a thing. If you don't have Spotify I'll just put the songs on the chapters as you go.
> 
> Start the first song now:
> 
> "Star Wars and the Revenge of the Sith - Medley."

"Jed Eagle L and Jed Eagle D, a pathway is clear to you over." Perry informed over their headset."

"Copy that P."

"Laura it's now or never." Danny yelled over the intercom, which got the attention of her partner.

'Hang on!' Laura yelled into a mechanical piece which was attached to her headset. She turned the throttles of her ship to the left, shortly missing an explosion which made her flinch.

'Laura, I can't hold the shields for much longer.' Laf yelled into her ear. "I can only hold it for another 10 seconds."

'Jed Eagles you need to abort mission, you're miles away from the ship. You'll never make it in time.'

'You have to hold it. This is our last chance to destroy the Empire!' Laura pushed her throttles forward, dodging another explosion. Her ship dipped down, and in her vision was a force field gate, which star destroyers retreated back into.

'JP, I need you to take over, while I get ready for my launch.' Laura smirked at her square-shaped tall Tin-can which sat comfortably at the back of her ship. On it was grey stickers and buttons which filled the body of it.

'Not this again.' JP replied in beeps.

'JP don't let her do it.' Danny swooped in on Laura's side with an Orange ship with black stripes outlining the outside of the orange on it's wings. The ship resembled Laura's, but instead her ship had dark green on the front of her ship outlining the head, and green on the tips of her wings.

"You know the drill Danny, just follow my lead." Before JP could say anything, he set up a shield protector that covered the whole of her ship. Laura flicked up a switch just beside her throttle then flicked up an encasing which was guarding a red button. Ahead of her, she could see the gate miles away. She held the button for a mere 2 seconds, letting the battle ships and everything around her whizz past her. Everything around seemed to go in slow motion, but in reality she was going faster than the speed of light. She let go of the button, and she appeared just inside the gate, allowing Laura to fly her ship straight into the gate, followed by Danny who also arrived unscathed and steadfast. A blue forcefield filled the opening gate which they entered in, trapping them both inside.

As soon as they did, red beams of light shot from below and both of them manoeuvred their ships fast enough so the red beams just misses them. They both aimed for anything that seemed shootable, Danny had rockets mainly equipped for her ship so she aimed for the bigger machinery like AT-AT Walkers, and First Order Fighters. Laura was equipped with a rapid firing weapon dealing heftier damages to the troops on the ground. Fire spluttered in every direction earning a smirk from Laura.

A group of troopers entered with a range of weaponry, which caught Laura's eye. A tube-like gun rested on the ground, while the rest of the troopers had blasters which were pointed directly at either of them.

"Follow me." Laura informed Danny over her headset. Laura changed her course to drive to the furtherest part of the ship's hangar then did a U-turn to face the group of troops. Red beams of light we're firing at her, but it was useless since her shields were still up, creating a barricade for Danny who followed closely behind in uniform direction.

Laura told JP to send the familiar signal to Danny, which she took as a sign to turn left first. Laura saw her turn, then she turned but to the right, dividing the troopers so one had to follow the other. Laura made a sharp descending turn while Danny distracted them with a sequence of different turns. Troopers shot at Laura, but it was too late for them to destroy her because staring down at them was two barrel guns. Not long after inside the tubes was a flash of blue, then beams of blue driving straight towards them in light speed. A fire erupted again, and Laura flew away with a deafening wale that made the troopers cover their ears. Little did they know, that once distracted Danny drove into the empty space that Laura left in, and shot two heavy rockets, creating a bigger splutter of explosion leaving no one alive.

Once the coast was clear they both landed their ship in the hangar opposite of each other. JP shot up from his hatch using his side rockets to stabilise his landing onto the ground. Then both their ship hatches open and they both get off.

"Don't ever do that again." Danny grumbled, straightening up her brown robe. She adjusted her belt, and felt a the familiar metallic object, exhaling her worries away.

"Danny, you know how much this mission means to me. It's go hard or go home." Laura emphasised seriously by having her metallic object in her hand ready to strike any moment.

"I hope what you say it true, because right now were risking everything to be here."

"I promise everything will go to plan," She countered confidently. There wasn't a single plan that went haywire, not on Laura's watch. "This way."

* * *

 

_Flashback:_

_'This ship contains important information regarding the Karnstein Order. It's our job, as the central rebellion to pass on information throughout the galaxy to use this information to defend and fight against their strategies which will ensure victory on all sectors of our rebellion. We believe that this information will shows us the offensive strategies the Karnstein order have in store for us. From our intel from other 'Silas' bases, we also have the hopes to find other bases to where the Karnstein Order are hiding which is a major positive to our long lasting rebellion. This war will end soon and with your help, we can restore the galaxy with justice, freedom and balance_.

The great halls of the rebellion building echoes with the confidence and aura of the rebels.

* * *

 

Even though they were heading upwards, it seems as though they were going around in circles. The futuristic hallways all looked the same, just a few exceptions of scouting parties looking for them and fighting them, which they ended up victorious.

"Judging from this Map, this is where we want to be," Laura acknowledged, looking at a large metal door twice the size of her. "And you would think that having a large door here is where all the important information is."

Danny cautiously walked over to the door, which hadn't opened up to her like the rest of the automatic doors which did. "It's locked." She put her ear towards the door, and frowned. "Laura, I don't think there's anyone in there."

Laura breath hitched. "Check again."

"I'm telling you I hear nothing." Danny reaffirms, as she puts her ear back onto the metal door.

Laura groaned in frustration, then looked at a the control pad which was right next to it. Shifting her gaze over to JP, he launched right into, wheeling himself forward. He used his side thrusters to boost him up, and with a few sparks and clicks, a green flash on the screen sounded.

Laura smiled at him and held out a flat hand, "Good job JP." which was returned by a long mechanical arm connecting their hands and a beep which translated to.

"You're welcome."

After the green flash, there was a blaring alarm which was coming from a lightbar on the top right corner of the gate.

"Get ready." Laura commanded, holding the metallic object in her close to her face, which Danny also did. The doors slowly opened revealing a tiny square in the middle of the door slowly becoming bigger as it revealed the inside of the room. There was a panoramic window which had the full view of the dogfight. In the distance both of them could see their allies ships from miles away, moving at speeds which their eyes could not keep up with. Distracted, Danny had already surveyed the room and no one or anything was in sight, like everything or everyone was evacuated before they even got there.

"Dammit, were too late." Danny smacked hard onto one of the consoles. Laura saw a seat right in the middle of the room, which had a large screen attached to it's side like a mini controller. She walked over to it and touched the black screen which was unresponsive. Next thing she did was dropped down to a lower level of the room which had a row of computers lined up, which all had black screens. She touched the keyboard, which again was unresponsive. She closed her eyes, and ran her hand through her hair. Then she felt it. A small pull from the back of her mind like an elastic band. Then it felt bigger like the elastic band was being pulled harshly which was unlike any other feeling she has ever felt.

There was a faint feeling beneath her boots, slowly becoming more prominent.

Then the sound of heavy boots.

She could feel footsteps more than she can hear footsteps.

Then the smell of ashes.

All her senses were devouring her, except for sight and taste. That's until everything stopped all together. Her boots were firmly set on the ground and the feeling as if it was torn away from her like a bandaid. She exhaled, a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her mind worked like clock-work.

"Someone's coming." She informed Danny who immediately looked towards the door. Laura leaped up from the pit of computers and stood next to Danny, who had her metallic weapon unsheathed. A beautiful beam of blue shot from the metallic object, resembling a sword. It was a lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi Knight. A weapon powerful enough to withstand and deflect blasters. A weapon that led a rebellion. A weapon that would change the galaxy for better or for worse. The light still projecting from it, lit Danny's face up with a faint blue streak on her face like a torch on her face, making her look fearless, bold and strong. The colour matched her, even if she had ginger hair.

Laura held her lightsaber stationary in an offensive position different to Danny who was netural. Instead she was holding the lightsaber downwards on her right hand, like how you would grip daggers.

The door shifted with a small hole which turned bigger which revealed the way of which they came in from. Quickly a dark figure stomped in, and held her hand out to Danny making her hover in the air. The dark figure pushed her arm forward and Danny was flung into a wall, sparks flying from it as she hit one of the electrical switches. She crashed onto the ground earning a groan from her.

"Danny!" Laura looked back at her, only to snap back to the dark figure. They wore a heavily armoured outfit, with a grey arrows starting from the chest, down to the hips where it became an invisible like black which blended with the rest of their outfit. They wore a sleeved clothing which was covering their arms, but looked flexible for movement. A thin cape-like robe covered the rest of their outfit which reached down to their knees. On the shoulders was tinted shell-like armour which covered and broadened the shoulders. Along with that was a scarf which hid their neck. They wore gloves which cut off where their knuckles were. However what stood out the most, was the person's metal mask, which was skewed from the left side of their chin all the way up to the right of their forehead which left the other part of their face exposed. A red rectangular light was placed parallel to where the other eye was, and she assumed that that's where their other eye was, if they really did have another eye. Laura couldn't tell from the distance she was in whether or not her eyes were brown, but what she could see right now is almost in slow-motion the figure lifting their hand up again only it was pointed towards her dangerously.

_(Play next song, 'Kylo Ren Arrives at Battle')_

Laura had to act fast, so without looking away from her enemy she pointed her hand out to the closest object beside them and motioned it towards them. It hit them square on, swivelling the person from their standing position into a kneeling position. In a flash, Laura ran over a console smoothly, spinning herself to gather momentum towards her enemy. The lightsaber still in her right hand, she unsheathed a bright glowing green lightsaber then swung it from her right quickly closing in on her target.

A red beam similar to hers, flashed frightening upwards which stopped her from closing in on the enemy. A red lightsaber; the weapon of the Sith. Laura held her lightsaber firmly gripping it rather harshly, which didn't budge the other's lightsaber at all. The sound of them clashing together ringed into their ears. Laura looked down at the enemy, where she found the eyes. One mechanical red one, while on the other a natural hazelnut brown looked straight at her.

It was as if Laura was looking at herself.

Her opponent grunted and shoved Laura off of her Lightsaber. With the momentum of pushing Laura off, they twirled upwards like a screw ripping their lightsaber from the ground to reveal a double ended lightsaber. Laura stood her ground holding her lightsaber in a stationary position. They stood meters apart for a mere second, both fighters staring each other down.

The figure spun their lightsaber, simultaneously from the left side to the right side slowing closing in on Laura. Left, right, left, Right the blade moved which was moving faster. Laura looked at each of them, trying to figure out which side of the blade would close on her first. She stared at their footwork, and saw that if the blade was swinging on her righthand side then the left leg would move, if the blade was on their lefthand side then the right leg would move forward. Laura smiled, and finally found out their technique. The opponent's right leg took a step forward and that's when Laura leaped forward and speedily clashing with the red lightsaber. She pushed it up for a second easily bypassing their defenses and getting on the otherside of their opponent. A blindside. As she was about to strike her lightsaber down on their back, she was met with an elbow which hit her on the head from the left.

_(Play next song Scherzo for X-Wings)_

Slightly disorientated, she saw the the opponent spin moving the blade that she just dodged coming to her face. Laura quickly raised her sword preventing the lightsaber from coming any closer. Now face to face, Laura took this as an opportunity, and looked over their shoulder to spot a chair. Laura reached out and pulled the chair towards her, and hit the enemy's head which leaned ever so closely to Laura, feeling the weight of her lightsaber get heavier. She violently knocked her head forwards hitting the metal face making them stumble back.

Nausea is what Laura felt.

I'm never doing that again.

Laura swung her lightsaber towards the them, but was stopped when the they held out their hand. She was stuck, and Laura could suddenly feel a hollowness in her chest.

"Did you really think your cheap tricks will get you out of this?"

Laura gritted her teeth.

"If you couldn't stop a chair, then I doubt your chances" Laura struggled trying to get all the words out.

"Callow girl." They grunted leaning their shoulder's backwards now equally standing height to height. To Laura's dismay, she noticed that they were only a inch taller than her. "A shame I have to take you to Empress Karnstein."

Laura stayed silence, but she could feel the anger slowly rising from them.

"Not a talker? Don't worry," The person chuckled and put their hand directly in front of Laura's face. Laura could see the pale skin on her exposed hand. "It won't hurt.". Their leather gloved hand hovered over her face, and the familiar feeling of the small pull returned as it was slowly eating at the back of her mind. Laura was gritting her teeth while her eyes glued onto the dark figure. She saw their brown hazel eyes. It was the most prettiest colour she had over seen. It was dark, yet pure in a sense that what she saw was the colour of warm hazelnut. There was a flicker in their eyes, and they suddenly looked confused. That's when their brown eyes met hers, and the weight at the back of her head lifted. 

"Who are you?" The dark figure whispered slowly lowering down their hand, crippling the image that Laura saw them as a Villain.

"Hey Darth Face!" A voice yelled. Laura's eyes followed to where she last saw Danny, and saw her standing up with her hand held out as well. "Catch!"

The dark figure let go of Laura and turned around quickly but was too late when they were knocked down by the same chair. Laura fell down, her lightsaber unsheathed.

"You okay?" Danny ran over and knelt down in front of her and touched her face to feel any scratches or bruises. She felt a lump on her forehead which was slowly bleeding. "Laura you're bleeding."

"I know." Laura touched Danny's hand. "Just help me up." and Danny did, delicately.

"What do we do to that?" Danny asked looking down at the unconscious opponent.

"We take them in for questioning. This is more than what we bargained for," Laura paused, and bit her lip which was sure to have blood. "because this is Darth Karnstein."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally made a Star Wars Universe where Carmilla and Laura are pinned against each other!
> 
> Beware of the Deep Angst and Slow burn Ahead. I'm a sucker for both genres.
> 
> Search up the Songs for better imagination!  
> Song Links Below!
> 
> Star War Sith Medly (Introduction):
> 
> Laura's Outfit:   
> http://i.imgur.com/9ha8ELu.jpg
> 
> Carmilla's Outfit:  
>  https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8d/a0/a3/8da0a319112a1eedfe27cd37fadef6c0--jedi-outfit-sith-costume.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of Impact of War.**

**Music Recommendation: "Palpatine's Teachings."**

* * *

_"Tell us your secrets!" One of the soliders yelled._

_"I wonder if I'll get a blowtorch to blow your mask clean off."_

_"Give up! You've got nothing else to fight for!"_

_"Who are you without Count Karnstein?"_

_"The Rebellion will defeat you're weak forces."_

* * *

 

'Have they said anything?' Laura asked looking at the room ahead of her. The room was dark, with a little red spot, which was blinking every now and then in the middle of the room.

'Not even a single word. Everyone's either powerless or too scared to talk to.' Laf admitted, with her little iPad in her hand. On the screen, was information about their prisoner, Darth Karnstein. However they knew they didn't even need it, everyone knows about Karnstein. Everything they did, and everything they've killed. There isn't anyone in the galaxy who doesn't know their name. Their other known alias 'The Right-hand man of Empress Karnstein.' Rumours say that Karnstein will do whatever it takes to execute an order, which makes her dangerous.

'It's the mask isn't it?'

'It's the mask.' Laf guiltily admitted.

'I'm going in, light it up please.' Laf nodded in response and pressed a few buttons on her iPad quitting out of their information on Darth Karnstein, and fixing the lights of the room. The lights flickered on, which stirred Karnstein awake. Karnstein sat up calmly, her brown eyes fluttering open.

"Seriously? I was just getting to sleep." She croaked, looking at them through the window.

Laura didn't notice it until now, that Karnstein had black hair which hid behind her shoulders. The colour of it matches so well with her outfit, that Laura didn't notice it when they were fighting. "Wait so Darth Karnstein is a girl ?" She asked looking over at Laf.

"Did you just assume their gender?" Laf defended.

"I-I," Laura was stuck with words, only making her look more guilty "yes."

"I'm only joking, I actually didn't know myself," Laf joked, which was returned with Laura smiling at her. "Good luck."

With this Laura exited the room, and found herself looking at the heavily fortified door with bolts and a massive hand wheel. For someone this dangerous they had to keep Darth Karnstein in a heavily fortified room, even though they're were unbreakable shackles that didn't stop her from using the force.

She inhaled and heard the heavy door click with the handwheel opening itself, then stepped into the white room. She looked to her left and saw Carmilla attempting to rub her eye from her sleep.

"Good sleep?" Laura asked coldly.

"The best sleep I've had in decades." She shot back with the same coldness over her muffled, deep voice. Laura could basically feel Laf freaking out from the other room, because she finally talked.

I have to play good cop, bad cop. It's easy I can do this.

Laura slowly took a breath in. "Are you wondering where you are right now?"

"Nope." She shrugged, Laura slightly taken aback by her response. She crunched her fist and continued on.

"Well, if you're not wondering where you are, then aren't you thinking of getting out?"

"Not in the slightest." She shrugged again. Laura again was taken aback.

"You can avoid this all you want. But I will get what I want, and I will destroy you the Karnstein or-"

"Your threatening won't work sweetheart. I've got a soft spot for Jedi stuck ups." The person cut. Laura could tell from the bittersweetness in their voice that they were smirking under that mask.

"Don't doubt me Karnstein, you haven't seen nothing yet."

"What are you gonna do throw a chair at me." They joked leaning back on the chair. Laura doesn't have time for this, she crunched her fist and slowly walks over to the door. She was confused whether or not the room was shaking as she every step she took felt like a stampede.

"If chairs are your weakness." Laura lifted with her mind, pulling up the chair which Karnstein was sitting on.

"Cool trick, I can do this in my sleep." They laughed, and Laura dropped the chair, that it bounced back up when it landed onto the ground.

"You are unbelievable." Laura spat.

"Let me control your mind, and I'll show you how believably believable I am." The other person smirked.

Is this how she was around Betty? Getting into her mind?

Laura called for her lightsaber and it immediately appeared in her grip. There was a small rumbling within the room, shaking the table and chair only the slightest. Karnstein saw the light above her sway and finally focused onto Laura who was clutching harshly onto her lightsaber.

"Wait" the figure halted, now visibly tense. "Something is very wrong here." Karnstein paused in silence and the rumbling stopped. The clogs ticking. "You were at the Jedi Temple," Laura had her back to her, and she bit her lip so she wouldn't choke a sound out. "I didn'-"

"Save your sorrow." She cut, turning around and smashing her fist onto the table, holding back the tears. 'You killed her! You killed Betty!'

"I don't remember." They replied dryly, but their brown eyes betrayed them. It looked somewhat wounded as they said it. A conflicted and doleful face formed. However Laura felt no sympathy, it wasn't enough. For her all she saw was a face of a murderer. "So you were there."

"I was."

"Well, it wasn't my fault that you were there to witness that." Karnstein defended.

"Betty was a real person, believe it or not. Tragically enough all you can do is make crappy jokes." Laura looked again, but when she met her eyes, she looked back down. "Are you really so damaged that you're incapable of caring about anything."

Laura had her eyes on the metal table, the words spluttering out like poison."You are really the worse person in the galaxy and I promise you that wherever your hiding or whever you are. I will find you. But for now I'm gonna keep you here, where everyone will forget about Darth Karnstein," She snapped her eyes up to meet her robotic face and stared straight into her. "Your legacy will end and you'll be history and no one will remember you when I'm through with you, because the last thing you'll see is me striking you down."

Laura takes a step back and opens the door to the outside slamming it without touching it, shaking the room which Karnstein was in.

* * *

 

Danny and Laura bursted in through the door, with their lightsaber deflecting all the incoming lasers that were shooting at them. Enemy robots, aliens and humans held their blasters in their direction but was useless compared to the god-like might of he lightsabers. Once everyone was dead, they checked around the computers, finding nothing but black screens and destroyed computers. Danny searched desperately for life, occasionally slipping out grunts and explicit language. Meanwhile something caught Laura's eye at a window which had a view of not one but fleets of their ships being shot down. Laura kneeled down feeling her shoulders getting heavier by the second as more and more of their allies turned into flames.

JP's mic slipped out of it's compartments, which revealed Perry's voice. "We're getting flanked out here. Abort mission! Abort mission!"

* * *

 

They arrived back to their home base and landed in their normal spots. Laura was the first to get off, as she jumped out of her ship. She motioned towards the planning room, to prepare for her report on the mission, but as she walked she saw the faces of the living which were more horrifying than seeing the dead.

Pilots were on hovering stretchers with burnt ash on their face. Some had their legs or arms blown up, while others sat on the sidelines muttering incomprehensible things which Laura didn't want to hear. Their uniforms were tattered, and torn that some tears revealed dried blood or a deep cut which looked very explicit.

She compared them to her.

They were filled with Battle scars, whereas the last bruise she ever received was the headbutt she did under her own actions. It was careless, whereas every action that these fighters did was a matter between life and death. They were on their own, whereas she had Danny to protect her. She felt a pair of arms ground her, but she couldn't look at them. They were distorted, and blurry.

Instead she pushed past the person and ran off, missing the planning room completely.

It was night and Laura was staring blank-lessly while sitting on her bedroom window-sill which had a beautiful view of a dimly lit Oasis. She saw that the familiar dunes created large shadows, which looked like giant monsters. They weren't any stars from what Laura could see, but she saw bright planets of different sizes which created an image of a large triangle. The top being the smallest, the bottom being the largest and the middle being the well the middle biggest.

In the reflection of the window, she could make out a glass of water which was raised behind Laura. She turned around to see Danny holding it towards her while Perry brought a natural one hundred year old delicacy that she had made called 'Brownies.' She was too deep in thought, that she couldn't even hear the hiss of her door open.

"Care to join us?" Danny whispered, and all Laura did was smile at her and take the glass of water. She shifted her back towards the window so she could look at Perry who was sitting on the ground in front of her and Danny who comfortably put herself on her bed.

"How are you doing Laura?" Perry asked worriedly. There was a slight pause between them, but Laura couldn't feel the right sentences to describe how she was feeling.

"Conflicted."

"Conflicted how?"

"T-that everything we're doing is a waste of time. Every day more and more lives are lost. I was so... so ready to shoulder everyone's pain. To not let personal feelings get with war. But I can't." She hid, curling her feet together and hiding her face. "Not when I think about a child not being able to see their parents walk into their home ever again."

Perry and Danny frowned, both looking at each other than back at Laura. She was right. They were really going in circles, it was a raid on day, then a raid the other day. They would be making little progress, yet the lost of people's lives would be far greater. One moment their friends would be there and the next moment they would be gone. However Laura is a different story, she has the weight of these people on her shoulders and they both knew that there were all counting and praying on her to win their battles constantly.

"We've been doing this for ages, how long before we're overrun? How long before we are captured? How long bef-"

"Laura." Danny halted, and walked over to Laura who was we still sitting on her window sill. "We had a choice to follow you. If it's anyone's fault it's not yours. We don't fight for you. We fight for those who cannot fight. We fight for the families we have back home. We fight for justice and the freedom for us and the galaxy."

"Me and Laf choose to fight alongside you, because not only are you a great leader, but you're the only one who has the guts to stand up to the Karnstein Order," Perry added smiling at her. "Brownie?" She offered bringing the plate towards her.

"Don't mind if I do." Laura accepted reaching over for one the amazing delicacies. "Stars, why are these so good."

"Because I made them." Perry replied slyly. Perry shared her Brownies amongst each other swaying the conversation further and further away from Laura's guilt. As much as Laura wanted to feel better after Danny and Perry's revelation it's impossible to not think it's her fault, but for now all she wanted to do was give herself some peace.

"Are you gonna be okay here all by yourself?" Perry asked turning back to Laura as both her and Danny made themselves out towards the door.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be as good as new tomorrow." Laura tried to joke, which earned a discerning look from Danny.

"Don't say that, like your an object." Danny warned.

"I'm not glass Danny." Laura sassed.

"Just looking out for you," Danny dragged then paused. Perry looked at her and Danny looked nervously back at her. "As a friend." She said rubbing the back of her neck nervously, which Laura's was awkwardly returning with a slow nod.

"I'll tell Laf to miss night protocols for now," Perry added. Laura smiled at this kind gesture but internally she was jumping with joy at getting to stay up to gaze at the stars. "We know how much you like the stars, even if we can't see much from here."

"It's worth a try, thanks Perry." She smiled, turning back over to her windowsill, then hearing a hiss which opened the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get Ready for Next Chapter 3 coming straight after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Music Recommendation: 'Rey's Theme.'**

* * *

 

A sunset blanket set over a humble temple which sat atop a hill. It was on the outskirts of a large city, which provided homes and lifestyles for the most humble of people. It was no tourist destination, but it was the perfect planet to set refuge, and to grow old in. It was those planets, which was one of a kind.

The temple was similar to the Temple of Neptune on Earth, but it was different because it was bigger. The temple was a cross between a castle, because the just at the entrance had pillars which supported the roof extended in height high enough for a spaceship to fit right in. At the entranceway was a set of stairs with slabs at the side acting as safety walls, leading to the huge square spaced area; a training area. At the middle of it was barren and empty including the top which. was roofless. Anyone that used the space would either be sweating in the daylight with the sun beating at their skin, or freezing in the dark with the cold wind dancing around them. The walkways situated behind the pillars and was built around the training area, ruining the perfectly beautiful sunset blanket by having shadows casted in patterns of orange and black.

On the marble floor was an ancient mosaic. A red flame, with 6 tail like shapes created an arch surrounding a beacon which sat at the bottom of the flame. Outlined around the symbol was a thick line of white. The colours were faded and rubbed out, but still didn't fail to show them who they were; The Jedi Order.

Two girls in snug robes ran from either side of the area and ran on top of the symbol clashing their wooden sticks. The hard hollow sound it made as it was clashing together made it seem like they were trying to kill each other.

A girl in a long black robe, held a stick half her size close to her face then untangled their clash by pushing the other person of off them. Leaving the other girl in the grey robe breathless, as she was gripping a stick which was double her size. She leaned onto it then sighed because she can feel the stick sliding out of its groove. Just in time she shifted her other foot into another position so she wouldn't collapse.

"I told you, you should've gotten a smaller stick." The girl in the black robe reminded.

"Mattie you tell me this everyday. I told you I'm not going to use that thing." The other girl replied in between breaths, finally giving in, letting her body lean over and rest her hands on her knees.

"It's Jedi Mattie to you." She boasted playfully.

"Not on my watch." The other girl shot back, and pushed herself from the bottom of her stick which made her shoot upwards and towards Mattie. She swung her stick so the bottom from which she pushed on would meet Mattie's stick. It stopped on impact, with a another hollow sound that echoed the temple. Mattie lightly pushed the other girl's stick away, enough so she could quickly strike harshly to the left, hitting the other girl on her side in midair.

The other girl crashed down onto the marble floor, coughing at the impact in her ribs which slowly sunk in, in waves. "How do you make everything look so easy?" The girl wheezed pressing onto the bruise which was probably gonna form the next day.

"Well, why do you make everything so hard for yourself?" Mattie fired back.

"Why did you have to answer a question with a question? You caring for me is cringey." Carmilla challenged.

Mattie rolled her eyes and continued. "If you end up using a staff as your lightsaber, then you have to have twice the energy and strength, to manoeuvre that thing. So in reality you just move slow, that I can see where your weakness are." The other girl rolled her eyes and pushed herself back up, knowing that she was right. "Why did you even choose the staff? I find it extremely difficult to use."

"I like a challenge."

"You just wanted it so you could look cool didn't you." Mattie scoffed at her. The other girl rubbed the back of her neck embarrassingly and was about to say something before she saw something that distracted her. Mattie noticed this and turned around to see what she looked at and sighed.

"She doesn't know you exist." Mattie sighed at her.

"Oh she will."

"This girl doesn't get the vibe at all. Not even when you have that feeling of getting stared at, which is always obvious."

"Not really." The girl defended as she kept staring at the girl walking behind each pillar. Ahead she saw a gap where the girl she was staring at could potentially see them. She leapt into action and nicked Mattie's feet, making her land on her butt.

Mattie groaned and rubbed her butt. "What was that?! That was profoundly unprofessional." She boomed.

"Come at me." The other girl challenged, giving a smirk.

"Get ready to get your ass beat Carmilla!"

* * *

 

**(Play 'March of the Resistance.')**

Laura woke up to the sunlight on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to the Oasis which revealed a bright blue lagoon and the tall mountainous dunes a few meters behind it.

Carmilla. She's heard that name before.

"Running morning Protocol." Laf snapped into the speaker in her room, which made Laura yawn. "Good morning everyone. This is Day 400 of 'Silas' Rebellion. Please report to the Battle Hall for Battle Report and further instructions."

Carm? Karmilla? Milla? What was her name again ?

After the announcement, Laura got to her feet and suddenly felt vibrations beneath her feet. On the outside, the building slowly shifted downwards, including Laura's bedroom. The Oasis was slowly wiped away from her window as the room descended into the planet's rock, revealing another area which was a view of a large tunnel with artificial steel walls at the sides of it.

From both ends of the walls towards the top, were long metal planks which extended out to each other, to create walkways and conveyor belts. Built around the walkway was blue shields which prevented anyone from falling out. Water from the Oasis started covering Laura's window but was soon divided with a machine that was built atop Laura's room allowing it split. The water fell at the sides which followed a channel in the middle of the tunnel. It flowed out of it where it fell from a high cliff.

Beside the channel of water, were hangars opening up, with bright lights protruding from them. Already she could see sparks flying from each of the ships as mechanics were tuning them up. The tunnel was built to create a natural hideout, which would deceive enemies. With a water supply running through the middle it would be easy to grow natural resources around it without having to go out and rely on the planet's supplies. The channel didn't even run out too far, which would dry up in the day.

Laura's room was facing the end of the tunnel where she she could see three gaps split which was covered by tall sand walls. However she couldn't see where each trail ended, she just knew that at the end there were was an incline. This was one of there natural defence strategies. If they were in a fight, fighters could choose whenever they wanted to pull out of the trench. To enemies if they were spying from the planet above the gap would just look like cracks within the planets surface. To enemies on the ground, they wouldn't even be able to see the cracks or where their troops would be coming from just dunes and a barren wasteland. The hangars were conveniently positioned, just so the fighters can drive straight out with the help of being hidden.

Now satisfied with what she saw, she turned to her bathroom, showered and put on her familiar Jedi outfit, which all varied. This time she put on an lightweight grey robe which she wore during her times at the Jedi Temple. She looked like a Mummy wrapped up in toilet paper, but all the outfit fit in all the right places that she'd look like an epic ninja or an assassin. By the time she left her bathroom, she saw JP who was adjusting her room, which had turned to nothing but a room with a window in it. "You don't have to do that JP." Laura sighed, adjusting her hair. "No one even comes in here."

"Just giving you more privacy if anyone walks in." JP replied in high beeps.

"I lock this room anyway, which only let's me in." Laura says pulling the top of her hair from either side pulling it together to pull off a hairstyle where the back of her hair falls down on her shoulders and the top of her head is tied back with a little ponytail sticking from it.

"You shouldn't trust those security locks." JP beeped lowly, but Laura smiled at him then sighs.

"Fine if you take care of it, make sure you keep everything safe." She says which made him move side to side happily.

2 Weeks later

"What's the progress?" Laura asked looking through the glass.

"Nothing, other than the room sensing her heartbeat monitors changing, every now and then, when she sleeps." Laf informed still looking at her iPad.

"Nightmares?"

"Probably." They both looked at her.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Laura said flatly, while folding her arms.

"Well, she is in a box and she's cuffed, with specialise cuffs which will taser her to paralysis." Laf sounded out each apostrophe.

Laf furrowed her brows and Laura kept her stance, but she fumbled with the material of her clothes. "Poor Sith kid. I wonder if this what they're all like. Nightmares, grief and all that."

"You mean how they're all evil." Laura spat coldly

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Laf fired back seemingly unimpressed by Laura's attitude.

"Are you defending her? You've only monitored her for two weeks, and now treating her like a lab rat. Remember that we have a murderer in there."

"Woah Laura, that's a bit too much, don't you think."

Laura regretted what she said. "I-"

"She's been having nightmares everyday since she's been here. It's starts where she sleeps peacefully, then a few hours later she enters the danger zone-" Laf cut, not wanting to delve any deeper.

"The danger zone?"

"The rate of which her heart shouldn't be beating at." Laura nodded understandingly. "Continuing on, she switches in and out of the danger zone which isn't too worrying. But we've got to keep an eye on her, just in case you know she telepathically connects with Empress Karnstein."

"Those are just myths." Laura huffed. "She can't possibly do that."

"You never know. I mean she can lift things, like really heavy things."

"Well I threw a chair to take her down." Laura said proudly. "Badass enough?"

"Laura, that's not the 'Jedi Way', that's just unprofessional"

"You make it sound like it was a bad thing, I was just in the moment." Laura flushed, and Laf just nodded away eyes landed back on Karnstein.

Laf face palmed herself. "Are you gonna interrogate her again?"

Laura thought about it for a few seconds, but thought against it. "No, I can't make her seem like we're desperate."

"Well you did go full 'Darth Hollis'. Totally switched to the Darth Side, with all that lightsaber threaten."

"Really Laf?" Laura asked dryly.

"Sorry. Thought I could break the ice." Laura knew they were joking but her actions still affected her.

Did I really do that?

Laura told Laf to keep an eye on her more and to cut the lights on her room more frequent than usual. Laf was against this, but Laura didn't car, she just needed information and fast.

* * *

 

The time was nigh, and the only thing illuminating the cold open hallways of the temple was vertically orientated bowls of fire on every pillar. The fire acted like a road light but instead of the light bulb it was fire, and instead of the fire spluttering out onto the floor it stayed in it's place. The temple was windowless so the cold night wind travelled throughout the temple with ease. But it wasn't windy, especially not tonight.

Carmilla bolted up from her bed breathing heavily. Slowly she reached for her forehead and felt cold sweat dripping down. Her chest rose up, then slowly came down from it's adrenaline rush.

"Mattie? You cannot believe what I just dreamed abo-" Carmilla turned over to her left expecting Mattie to be there, but saw the bed untucked and empty. "Mattie?"

In the distance Carmilla saw the everlasting flames hauntingly standing still. She looked for Mattie's stick which was in the corner of the room and on the ground near the archway exit.

"Mattie?" She called again.

"Go to sleep, some of us are trying to sleep." One of the other students huffed, and got one of their pillows and put it over their heads.

Instead of feeling bad Carmilla shrugged it off. Mattie was either in the Library studying or stealing leftover food from the kitchen. She briefly remembered the feast last night, where she had barely touched her food. The clogs were ticking. Carmilla rushed to the side of her bedside table and took her long staff. She followed the archway exit, descending down the stairs, then out to where the dimlit kitchen was.

"Mattie? Hello? I know you're stealing food but not inviting me is so not cool." Carmilla whispered in the dark, and that's when she heard it an ear-piercing scream. The hairs at the back of her head tingled, and she hastily ran over to where the scream came from.

If that was Mattie I have to get there fast.

* * *

 

**(Play 'Revisiting Snoke.')**

Passing by every room, turning left and right, she finally arrived. In front of her was Mattie kneeling down at the exit with her back facing her. Carmilla surveyed her surroundings, and saw nothing but darkness and flames lighting up the walkways at the sides. Now satisfied she walked over to her, but little did she notice the shadows moving behind the pillars. She stopped dead in her tracks, and held up her staff swinging it around her radius. That's until she heard a sickening sound of a lightsaber unsheathing behind her. She stopped immediately, as she felt the hotness near her neck. If it wasn't hot before, it was scorching now. On the marble floor was a reflection of a bright red light.

"Oh, this is remarkable." One of the pillars chuckled, somewhere around her. Carmilla shifted side to side, trying to get away from the firm grip holding her down. Instead it was crushing her harder, as if implying 'move and you die.' Which made her stop.

"Who are you?!" Carmilla shouted boldly, holding her head high and shoulders up.

"Make her bow Darling, she keeps moving too much." A calm voice commanded. It was scarily said in a way which already determined who had the higher power in this situation.

Before Carmilla could've thought of anything else, a heavy boot kicked her legs down and she fell forward. She anticipated the blade to cut her head clean off but she was pulled back harshly and away from the blade by the shoulders. She grunted, and her knees smacked onto the ground, which was sure to leave a purple mark. She looked over to Mattie who stood up and turned to her with a calm look on her face.

"What have you done to Mattie?! You monster!" She shouted her voice echoing throughout the vastness, and then she was hit over the head with what felt like a metal hilt, making her nauseous. This was another chance for her head to put clean off, but was again pulled back.

"Hush kitty, you'll only make this worse." The voice cooed behind her ear.

Kitty?

"Is this why you've been acting all weird these past few days? You've been talking to a Siths?!" Carmilla questioned angrily, wanting to get as much answers from Mattie, before her head is chopped off. "No wonder you've gotten so much better."

"It's better this way." Mattie answered.

"Mattie, w-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that everything we've been taught is wrong."

"This is ridiculous. Do you even hear yourself right now! Tell me it's all a joke that you get up in the middle of the night and talk to the pillars." Carmilla said sarcastically but was awkwardly ignored by the other party. She bit her lip. "How about all those times, you kept wanting to be a Jedi? How about Jed-"

"Jedi I hate the word." Mattie spat, making Carmilla flinch. "I only said it to not hurt your godforsaken feelings."

Carmilla heart sunk at the thought that maybe everything they did was a lie. "What changed?"

"Nothing changed, I just felt a change suited me best. Besides you'd notice what's wrong with the Jedi if you weren't distracted by your love pet."

"I'm not distracted and don't call her that." Carmilla threatened.

Mattie held her hand out to the shadows, and pulled gloves out of it. She adjusted it smugly, "Don't deny it Carmilla."

"Love pet." The person behind her whispered.

"I said don't call her that." Carmilla shifted violently.

"What else do you call her kitty, playtoy?" The person behind her fired back, by putting her closer to the lightsaber, which made her stop again. "I mean your one of u-"

"Don't fucking call her that!"

The pillars are whispering loudly now. She could feel her hand shaking with anger.

"Your slave." One of the pillars said to her left. Carmilla raised her hands to it and pulled harshly. Then it crumbled forward in pieces landing onto the marble floor.

"Must be a stupid little girl." Another one whispered. She aimed for it's direction and pushed it then snapped back to another one.

Her hand reached left "Callow gi-." which crushed it.

Then right "Ignora-" which destroyed another.

Then back to the corner" Tiny-minde-" which demolished.

The pillars weren't objects anymore. They were whispering. They were doing things that normal objects wouldn't t do. It got louder. It got smaller. She felt trapped. She covered her ears. The floor folded around her, smothering her, sticking to her, making everything she did unbearable. She covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly.

Imperfections had to be destroyed.

"ENOUGH!" A huge force emitted from her creating a radius which cracked the floor and the symbol of the flame beneath her feet. Carmilla turned round to meet her foe but found them on the ground, shaking their head side to side. The lightsaber was scattered away from them into one of the grooves of the cracks. Immediately Carmilla dashed towards it, and unsheathed it, not caring about all the practices which told her to clear her mind before using the lightsaber. She held it over her head and ran quickly over to the foe. She aimed for their head and then they turned to look at her with the reflection of the red blade becoming bigger and bigger.

"NO!" A mysterious voice yelled, and before Carmilla could do anything she was thrown across to one of the walls of the temple. She choked on impact and fell down into the stone rubble below her, landing on her left shoulder. She was sure was she heard a crack. She turned over to the foe who was breathing heavily and clearly shaken. But what distracted her was the appearance of the young boy, who was much younger than she was. Their hood was drawn back, and he didn't look as scary as he acted when he trapped her, which made Carmilla very, very confused.

She heard the sickening sound of the lightsaber again and this time it was held in front of her face. The colour drained from her face as she saw it outline her jaw, hover over to the curve of her nose and then her hairline, which was dangerously close. It was studying her. She couldn't see what or who was holding the lightsaber due to the light but this was her chance. She fumbled for anything and found a rock which fit perfectly in her palm. Just as she was about to move the voice slammed her.

"Harm one of my children again and you'll never see your petty pet again." The sound of bees connected with the movement of the lightsaber which centred back onto her nose.

"Petty Pet? What are you talking about?" Carmilla scoffed.

"Don't play dumb with me," It paused for a second, and Carmilla continued to sit helplessly on the ground. She looked to her left and saw her attacker being helped up by Mattie. The sight made her gag. A sound of the lightsaber moving made her head snap back.

"Laura Hollis. How interesting."

"What? Ho- You touch her and I will fucking kill you!" Carmilla moved up, and the blade dug into her shoulder. Carmilla screamed, with all her leftover energy. Then fell back down, and everything around her was blurry.

"Touché," The figure unhooded herself and looked directly at her. "As your mother, I don't think you'll be wanting to kill me anytime soon."

"You're not my mother." Carmilla coughed out a laugh, which made her shoulder contract. The pain spreading around like wildfire making her yelp.

"Oh really."

"My mother l-left me," she painfully stammered. "Besides father never mentioned a witch who picked on children."

"Watch your tongue child, or I'll make the wound deeper and cleaner then my last kill."

"And who was that?"

"Carlton that pathetic man," The alleged mother picked. Carmilla heart sunk and she shook fearfully. She couldn't look at this woman in the eye any longer.

"Y-Y-You're wrong." Carmilla stuttered.

The figure held her hand out to Carmilla, and she felt like a leech drilled into her mind slowly and painfully. She screamed and screamed until she saw a vision of a man who had the same black hair, jaw and physical features she had. She was looking down at him, while he was on the ground shuffling away from her. A feared look splattered his face, while his hand was waving to stop her from coming any closer. She looked down at her hand; strangely wasn't hers holding a lightsaber. He bumps his head on something which disabled him from moving anywhere. In a distance he mouthed "Don't do this," but the red light reflected in his eyes and the flashback cuts.

She all of a sudden sees stars as her head rested on the rubble. Her throat is dry and she finally has a breath of air. She turns to her side, feeling her throat to see if it's functioning properly, which surprisingly is.

"You killed him." Carmilla spat, tasting blood on her tongue. She turned to her side again, facing away from the figure who was looking at her. She waited for the water to pool in her eyes, then she tried to feel for any tears but nothing came out. Her shoulders felt heavy, her body couldn't physically moved.

"Do you feel that?" The figure said behind her. "The change. The shift."

Carmilla stayed silent. She couldn't even look for a rock to throw at her. She couldn't even look up. Her mind was blank. She felt nothing. All of a sudden she was in a space which had blue, white, and black divided into three sections, to where she was standing in the white which was in the middle of the three of them.

"The balance."

In the room she felt a force flow through her veins in light and comfort, easing the pain on her shoulder yet still feeling the throbbing coming from it. It was an equaliser.

"But when there is good, there must be darkness," The words taunted, and the white room was drifting to right and away from her. She turned and walked over to it but she wasn't moving anywhere. She broke into a run with her hands reaching out for it, but she still wouldn't move. This time it was fading out of her sight, and the pain in her shoulder felt like the lightsaber had restruck her in the same spot. She screamed, but no sound came out. "and the dark is strong with you." She screamed again. "Use it. Harness it. Use it to your advantage." She screamed harder this time and sound finally came out. Everything stopped around her even the pain. "Block it out. Block everything out."

She did, but this time there was a blackness. A plague eating at the back her mind. It was a never-ending loop of pain and suffering.

"No." Carmilla whispered it, fighting the pull in her head. "Please stop this."

The figure smirked at her then folded her arms. She tucked the lightsaber back into her belt and took a step back her eyes never leaving the work that she created. She could see and feel the turmoil and internal conflict that Carmilla was feeling. This was greater than her normal expectation of her. "My work here is done." she finalises taking a step back, her eyes never leaving Carmilla.

"But it hurts. It hurts so much. Please make it stop." Carmilla chanted, but there was nothing she could do.

There was a silence, and Carmilla felt that she was going crazy.

"Expect to see us again, but this time you'll surrender to us."

Laura snapped awake and instinctively put her hand on her lightsaber which rested on her bedside table and unsheathed it, creating a light which lit up the room. JP resting in the corner of the room woke up at the lightsaber and instinctively pulled out a metal arm with a large intact saw. She looked around and saw nothing but the tunnel of her base through her window.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

I can't believe I just- I was there at the time, but don't remember that happening.

and Carmilla.

Who is she? No, that's not the right question. More like why is she appearing in my dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have a dilema. 
> 
> The robes are actually tunics. But I'm just gonna put the link to what they look like here.
> 
>  
> 
> White Robes level:   
> http://www.shadowdalecreations.com/starwars_jedi_tunic_1.jpg
> 
> Grey Robes level:   
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b1/0d/36/b10d361d3f94df029fbb952dbd4cf952--diy-costumes-costume-men.jpg
> 
> Black Robes level:   
> https://curiouscomplex.com/images/Deals/1/IKCIIJ201382217409.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 

It had been 2 weeks since Laura's last 'Carmilla' dream. Slowly she began to realise that this person had a checkered past, and centuries worth of content that who she assumes is connected to the Karnstein Order. It was almost daily that Laura tried to go to sleep earlier to delve deeper into their backstory but nothing was working.

"I need you to research, everything you know about a Jedi Temple called 'Optimus Pantheon', and every student that trained there." Laura informed, walking back and fourth in a room filled with random gadgets, weaponry and armoury.

"Just wait..." Laf stuck her tongue. "Already got one student!" Laf beamed, touching up on the creation she was creating. It looked like a heavy knight-like gauntlet, open tops where fingers could move freely. Noticeably there was a an open hole at the top, the size of a grape and looked like it needed filling.

"Oh really who?" Laura stopped, and taken aback by how fast Laf had processed her information, even with her computerised eye which is a legitmately functioning google.

"You, of course."

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me." Laura sighed. "I just need you to find someone specific."

"Ohhhhh, then why didn't you say so?"

"Cause you would bully me about some crush you think I had back then?"

"Nah, I would never!"

"Well, great... cause I want you to find a specific student named Carmilla, because I might've just found out how the Karnstein Order came to be."

"Oh first name basis. That's cute."

Laura face turned beet red. "I spoke too soon." making Laf laugh.

"One second." Laf paused to survey the gauntlet. A screw was out of place, which she gestured for a robot to reach down and tweak it up. "Wouldn't you at least know some of them?"

"There were hundreds of us, I only knew 4 of them."

"Hmmm, who knew our leader would be an anti-social bug." Laf teased, taking off her greasy gloves then walked over to a screen which showed the blueprints of what Laura assumed she was making.

"Shut up," Laura piped "I meaannn, you wouldn't have gone on that date with Perry if it wasn't for me."

"Holding grudges? That's un-jedi-like."

"Okay the Jedi joke is getting old," Laura scolded, even though she knew that she won, because Laf's cheeks reddened. "How is she? How's Carmilla?"

"Sleeping like a baby. Why?" Laf said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean sleeping like a baby? Have the nightmares stopped?"

"Well yes and yes, because you sort've told me leave her in the darkness, it's been a good approach."

"It wasn't suppose to help her." Laura said through gritted teeth.

"Unfortunately for you, the darkness is against us."

"Whatever," Laura huffed folding her arms. "I'll check up on her later."

Before she left she reminded Laf to make sure she got their research done, which was approved by a playful salute then reminded her to check up on Karnstein which Laura ignored. For years Laura has been in the darkness, her mind replaying what Karnstein had done to Betty. How she simply walked over to her, and-

Laura stopped for a moment and slid on the wall. She rubbed her temples, and whispered softly.

"She will pay. I promise you justice."

* * *

 

**(Play 'The Battle of Endor.')**

Green flourished around them, with branches and fern poking at their faces, clouding what was ahead of them. But that didn't worry them, because Laura swerved through to get to the front of a tree revealing an open clearing. In front of them was their objective.

A large tower stood tall, protected by heavily fortified walls which had a moat defensive system inputted. High walkways protected by bay windows on the inside of the base could be seen from the outside. Whoever was watching them could only just see the heads of whoever was walking through them. The walkways connected to a separate building which was bigger and larger than the one up front, which is what they were targeting for. A crack in the sky, opened the grey clouds revealing a black ship which started to fold it's wings as it descended down to disappear inside the base. Laura held up her hand, and the pattering footsteps behind her stopped, only the rustle of the fern against the wind was heard. She surveyed the place again, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She looked back at her troops who wore camo jackets and beetle shell helmets, and they gave her a approving nod.

"The coast is clear and we're in position Danny, over." Laura informed on the armband.

"We're in position Laura, just waiting for Laf over."

Laura resurveyed the surrounding and caught Laf's grey uniform rising out from the water of the moat, with 3 other troopers and JP who bubbled out with it's flashlight. "I've got eyes on Laf Danny, just wait for my signal."

"Copy that."

Laura pressed her wristband and a blue screen popped up. She connected it to JP's eye which acted as camera, showing footage of Laf attaching a small circular object onto the wall of the enemy base. They inputted 1:00 onto it, then continued to put another one not far from it. Laura swiped her screen away, and the footage disappeared.

"Perry, you've got visuals up top?" Laura asked her wristband, her eyes never leaving Laf.

"All eyes and ears." Perry informed back and Laura could briefly see a tiny green light hovering up the base, then turning it back off again. Laura smiled, everything was going just as they had planned. "Wait, I've got something."

Laura looked back over to the base and saw the heads of the troopers moving at a really fast pace.

"They're on the move." Laura informed everyone. "Danny you still in position?"

"Not like I've got anywhere else to be."

"Okay wait for my call." Laura drew her attention to Laf and the troopers who have now disappeared to the back of the base's walls. That was their last wall, before they scattered and rejoined them back into battle. A deep squeak moaned loudly from the base and Laura snapped her eyes at a large door which was opening up in front of her.

"Ahhh, we've got company." Laf interrupted.

"I see it, don't tell me it's a -"

"Yep JP says they've got 3 of them, activated." Laf cut nervously.

Out from the gates hovered out 3 DDT tanks, with their guns and a large cannon pointing towards Laura and her troops. Enemy troops spewed out from the entrance, and they pointed towards their location, mouthing something to the rider on the tank. They nodded and disappeared under the hood of the tank.

"Danny now!" Laura shouted, as she heard the sound of the tank whirring getting ready to shoot. "Danny!"

The tank shot their cannon and a red beam of light was coming towards them. Nervous shuffling happened behind her, and Laura swiftly pulled out something from her pocket.

"Hope this works." Laura said calmly before clicking onto a red button, the red beam still coming towards her. She turned away from it and shut her eyes tightly bracing the impact. A loud bang ringed into her ears deafening her ears, along with the wind which whipped around her. She opened her eyes and turned back, seeing the sight of the smoke clearing in front of her, the red beam of light disappeared. Instead a silvery see through blanket was formed around her and the troops who let out the sweet sound of relief. If Laura looked closely enough she could just briefly see the energy particles which were tightly connected to each other. Over her wristband, she could hear a cheering from all parties, including the troops behind her who were patting Laura on the back. She smiled at them. This is what a rebellion looks like.

"We're ready Laura, and we're in position." Laf informed, and Laura surveyed the base seeing nothing but the tanks and troopers coming their way. One of the other tanks, had their cannons lighting up again, making Laura tense. The cheering stopped, and the nervousness started to kick in.

"Laf, blow it up. Blow it up now!" Laura shouted over the wristband, expecting the bombs to explode right this second, but only saw the cannon getting brighter. "Now! Laf!"

"Roger that!" Just in sync, a red flickering could be seen highlighting on the walls of the base. It blinked green then a series of violent explosions exploded in unison corroding the walls with large puffs of orange and grey. The tank that had been loading up it's cannon was forcibly turned by the explosion that the cannon it was loading up fell and shot one of the other tanks which also burst into flames. A vibration could be felt at their feet, as the impact settled.

Just in time, a fleet of ships entered the atmosphere, guns blazing and rockets hot. All that could be seen in the sky was smoke and cleared all of sudden when ships of their own flew in.

"Couldn't miss the party!" Danny yelled over the wristband, making Laura smile.

"Everyone out! Go! Go! Go!" Laura waved forward commanding her troops, who were sitting on their speeders to advance. "Aim for the troopers in the field!"

The speeders 'wheered' out in cannon formation, and they dipped down a small cliff which was created by the deflection of the canon. Once all her troops cleared out, she jumped onto her speeder and aimed straight for the base, which had it's walls torn open, but not big enough for a ship to fit in. Laura turned and circled around the building before announcing her next order.

"The walls are torn open, but not big enough for Danny's ships to fit through."

"We can fly from uptop!"

"No, you'll only be sitting ducks in the sky. They'll shoot you down." Laura inputted.

"Our team is getting pinned down. We need help asap!" Laf barked over the wristband.

"I'll organise one of Laura's troops to pick you up!" Perry interjected quickly before Laura could say anything. "I'll take the field from here."

"Okay, thanks. Take of care of them Perry."

"I will." Perry confirmed over the mic before cutting off.

"Danny I'll open a way for you, just wait for my mark."

Laura focused on one of the holes left in the wall and pointed her hand towards it. She took a deep breath, and blocked everything around her, that she lost the sense of her speeder that she standing on. Everything appeared in slow motion. The wind whipped her face softly rather than harshly, her fingers curled looking for the pull she needed and that's when she felt it, like a firm grip on a fishing line, she had caught it. She pulled it with her fist clenched together, and the wall came tumbling down.

"That was amazing Laura!" Danny hovered just above her, shooting down a ship which was aimed her.

There were other holes left, and the one they needed to take down was the other connected building (not the building which she just ripped a wall into), which had relatively smaller cracks. Laura circled over to them. This time she held both of her hands out and focused harder, as she felt the thickness of the walls in her palms. She pushed them, letting out a small grunt and 3 of the walls came crashing down which fell onto one of the other smaller buildings which hid inside the walls.

"That's my Laura!" One of the people screamed, leaving Laura flushed and curious as to who she belonged too. Not that she was interested.

"Danny close in, everyone else stay on the field and keep a lookout for any incoming reinforcements. Have you disabled their signal Laf?"

"Always do."

Laura nodded, turned towards the opening of the base, which her speeder easily got through. She abruptly stopped and got off her speeder, that's until a red beam shot pass her barely missing her head.

"Stop right there!" The storm trooper yelled pointing the blaster at her. Laura turned around to face him. "Hands up right where I can see em." She held her hands up, revealing her belt and the lightsaber she was carrying. "Yea right there."

_How clueless is he?_

"Alright, you obviously don't know what your doing, cause I literally just took down 3 of your walls." Laura pointed at the hole she just drove in, and the stormtrooper hadn't shifted their gaze from her. "Normally people would start running from imminent danger. But your still here so as a Jedi, i will give you a -"

"Pfft you're not a Jedi, those scum bags were wiped out." The storm trooper joked, as more troopers gathered around to point their blasters at her and watch the poor girl holding her hands up.

"Actually that's a slight misconception."

"How am I suppose to believe you."

"Cause I can do this."

Laura still holding her hands up pointed her finger at the storm trooper, simply flicking him where she had entered. He flipped over to the outside of the base and then into the brown moat water. The stromtroopers watched him fall in then snapped their heads back to Laura who just shrugged her shoulders.

A heavy ship flew in behind her landing right next to Laura. The side doors opened up, and the moment it opened a guy with a minigun shouted.

"For the Rebellion!." After he did, ally troops scattered away from the ship and started shooting almost maniacally.

"Take cover!" One of the storm troopers yelled as they ran for cover. Her troopers yelled simultaneously and shot at all the enemy troopers who were trying to run to cover as storm troopers were now falling to the ground. They looked over to Laura and nodded at her, which she returned.

"Fall back!" One of the enemy troopers yelled, running for the doors which led inside the base.

"Tail them!" Laura commanded, making everyone run at them with weapons blazing. Some of enemy troopers made it inside the base while others were shot in the back. The ally with the minigun, which was held up by a strap on their shoulders had it's bullets running them down. The barrels spun, and the shots were fired. Whoever was in their range now, was either shot, or going to be shot. Laura ran towards the door leading her new crew. Unsheathing her green lightsaber she saw brave stormtroopers who had turned around and stood their ground. The lightsaber still in her hand, which had the blade facing down, swung up, then left and right deflecting the beams of light firing at her. She aimed for one of the storm troopers shooting at her, and pushed the beam forward deflecting it straight to them. It pierced through their armour and fell to the ground.

Still gaining ground, she saw another storm trooper who stood their ground. She was closer this time, so she drove her blade through their armour, stabbing through it then then hanging it onto her blade. She ran forward with it using it as a shield, letting the other rays of red brush past the storm trooper's shoulders, or plunge into them. She was closing in on the entrance now, with a of them who stood in uniform formation. She pulled on her lightsaber making her shield slide off. She held her hand out to the group standing near the entrance then raised her hands up flicking them into the sky. The image of them was shrinking quickly until they disappeared.

The coast was clear at the entrance and Laura turned to look at her crew who had their eyes trained up above, looking for the enemies she just threw up into the air.

"Come on, we don't have time to lose." Laura reminded, going into the building with her crew following behind her.

Moments later, heavy thumps sounded as the stormtroopers fell one by one landing on the dirt ground.

* * *

 

They soon arrived at the place they wanted to be in. It had AT-DP Walkers which were the size of the building, DDT tanks, AT- AT walkers which sat comfortably unactivated then AT-RTs. The crew divided rummaging out anything that looked fishy. Her crew appeared to be slightly smaller than what they use to have. Laura exhaled, and calmly breathed fresh air back in.

We had a choice to follow you. If it's anyone's fault it's not yours.

Danny's voice echoed in her brain. A leader must have loses in order for success.

One of her allies reported that the computers were all dysfunctional, interrupting Laura's thoughts.

"I'll check that control switch over there, and you'll all have to find the master computer which should have the databases and information of what the Karnstein Order is creating."

"Master computer? What do you mean Hollis?" One of alien troopers yelled.

"You know! Just find a computer that looks big and something the Karnstein Order would use to hide secrets." Laura was still just a child, and even if some of her orders were almost childish. The older troopers respected her, because for years they've lived in turmoil and yet the only person who ever had the guts to stand up to the Karnstein Order was a Honey-blonde girl, who only wanted freedom.

Laura surveyed the room, and started walking towards the back of the hangar. To the left of the room was a clear rectangular window which had room full of electric boxes and switches. Laura smiled, and walked over to it. Now inside, she saw all the round switches which were destroyed and had lowly lit lights emitting from it. There were labels all around the switches. Gate 1, off. Watchtower off. Energy Radiator off. Computers off. Electric Fence on Outer Rim Off. The Defense System label, was blinking brightly but slowly turned off into nothing.

"You have no idea what your doing cupcake." A voice whispered loud and clear, as if whoever said it was next to her. Laura quickly unsheathed her blade and ducked away while looking over her shoulders. She swear she felt lips resting on her earlobe, which made neck tingle. She looked around and saw nothing, but electrical boxes with their switches lighting up the darkness.

"Who's there?!" Laura gulped, slowing taking a step further and further into the darkness. The only guide she had, was the light of her lightsaber, even if the green was disorientating. There was a silence, and Laura bit her lip turning back over to the electrical boxes. She read them out loud.

"Tunnel Gateways, closed."

"Water Ways, off."

"Trash Compartment, on." Laura crooked her neck to the side, letting out a confused 'huh.'

"Okay, you're just getting off track now." The voice whispered again, but not in her ear but further away.

Laura huffed, and waved her lightsaber around her to shed some light to the back of the room, which revealed nothing.

"To your right," The voice said from the right, and Laura turned to the right following their instructions. She could be led into a trap for all Laura knows, but the voice was right about one thing and that was that she had no idea what she was doing. "No wait, go back."

Laura followed it and stopped at the same spot where she had just been. There was silence again, and she swore that she could feel a movement that felt like a smirk that made her feel self-conscious. She huffed, then banged onto an electrical box, which fell over onto another on at the back like dominos. In the distance from where the electrical box fell, she saw a light which a lit up a chair with a person sitting on the chair facing away from her. The light had only illuinated the back of their back, and they just wore black clothing.

She gulped and walked over to it slowly, with her lightsaber pointing at the person. The closer she got, the more she realised that the things that she could see were from the things from the interrogation room, where Karnstein was. It was the same metal chair, hovering metal table, and the same black clothed person sitting on the chair. It was very similar to Karnstein, and that's when she turned around and saw her half smirk under the mask. Karnstein was staring at her with a smirk.

Laura stopped for a brief moment, her chest rising nervously up and down. She gripped her lightsaber tightly.

"Arrghh!" She roared, running the blade straight towards Karnstein. The smirk was wiped from her face, and Karnstein held her cuffed hands up at her as she saw Laura drive her lightsaber down on her. The lightsaber closed in from the right and Laura breifly saw Karnstein's fingers touch the blade of the lightsaber. Then before she knew it she sliced a grey wall, leaving a dark ashy trail skewed diagonally across it.

Laura was breathing heavily, and her fingers purposely dug into the empty columns of her lightsaber's design. She darted left to right, and there was no sign of Karnstein ever being in the room. She didn't realise how dark the room was after the light disappeared from Karnstein's appearance, but all she knew was that everything she felt was somewhat real to her.

"Perry do you copy?! Over." Laura panted rather hastily.

"Laura?" Perry answered seconds later, with a concerned voice . "You okay?"

"I-I need you to check on Karnstein." Laura ordered, with a bit of snark.

"I think Karnstein is the least of our worries, we just need to worry about the troop-"

"Perry! I know! God I know!" Laura shouted. "I just need you to see her now."

There was silence between them, and Laura choked out a sob.

"Laura I can still hear you," Perry comforted, and Laura quickly sniffed away her runny nose. "Tell me what happened."

"I-I think I just saw Karnstein." Laura stuttered, and Perry faintly gasped over the wristband.

"Laura, she's still here at the base you know that."

"I don't know anymore, b-but I just knew she was here and I just wanna make sure she's there. Locked away."

There was another brief silence, and all Perry could hear was Laura trying to stop her sobbing. "Don't worry Laura, I'll go check for you."

Laura let out a huge breath and briefly bowed her head. She looked back up, and followed the slash that she cut on the wall. On the left, a lever and a switch box with all it's wires cut up in, caught her attention. She easily got a blue wire and connected it to a crimp connector, then got another blue wire and attached it to the otherside of the crimp connector. Then red, then black. She reached over to the lever and pulled it, which made a clattering sound like a shoe in a laundry. The room suddenly lit up with a white flash, and Laura held her arm out to shielding her eyes from the light. She blinked repeatedly letting her eyes adjust to the new brightness, then looked around the maze-like room.

"Hollis, we found it!" The wristband spoke, and Laura smiled making her way outside the radiation electrical room .

"Laura? She's here." Perry said over the wristband and Laura ran faster to her team mates.

* * *

 

"From what we know, we know the Karnstein Order has laid low for the past few years since Order 66," a couple of people muttered during this response. Laura now stood at a podium, which overlooked a hall of her allies. "And now we know why. The last intel we've gotten has got us updated on whereabouts their bases are, and yes we've been raiding these bases for the past year, but we will continue doing it because all these bases contribute to a super weapon that they are building."

Laura pressed a button, which made a picture appear across the screen. "From our last mission, we know one of their trade routes which is connected to Black Market, in the planet of Coruscant, the capital of the galaxy."

A few more whispers started to get louder and Laura could see her allies talking to one another, looking at her with uncertainty.

_We don't where the blackmarket is , or who the blackmarketeer is, nor do we know about what their trading but we will -_

"We can't organise a scouting party just yet, because the Karnstein Order will be more guarded than usual, and be vary of the ties they trade to which is what we are relying on right now. So for now, I will encharge Jedi Lawerence and Kirsch to lead the raiding parties for bases, and lead them away from assuming that the Blackmarket is what were aiming for. I promise you we will find this blackmarket, and we will continue to do raids on other enemy bases, but until then we need more intel. Thank you, republic meeting adjourned."

* * *

 

Karnstein had her eyes closed, or an eye closed at least, to Laura, but mouthed onto her lips was,

"You have no idea what you're doing cupcake," and "to your right, and back to your left."

Karnstein sped up, until she went back to normal speed, where she opened her eyes and watched the glass window. She held up her hands, and she jumped in her seat making it fall back. She fell back with a heavy thump, while she rubbed the back of her head. She grunted and looked around momentarily, before she froze again.

"That's the weirdest thing she's done in awhile." Laf paused lowering down the Ipad, which was footage of what Karnstein was doing while they were off on the mission.

"That doesn't make any sense. She must've configured with the camera somehow, and escaped," Laf creased their eyebrows at Laura, but Laura had her eyes fixated at Karnstein, with a finger tracing her chin. " She was right in front on me Laf, I'm not going crazy."

"She's a Sith Lord, she'll destroy it rather than taking the time to configure it and get through the system. If we replay the whole clip again, then it'll show you the same exact thing and it's her never even walking to the door."

Laura bit her lip, and turned away from the glass which separated them from Karnstein, making her brown cape whip around like a wave.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hardway. No Mercy." She turned back round, and motioned for the the door, slamming it outwards and into the wall. "How'd you do it?" Laura seethed, looking down at Karnstein.

"It's nice to see you too cupcake." Karnstein looked over to her.

"I said how'd you do it?"

"I have no idea what your talking about."

"Don't play games with me," Laura moved over to the seat opposite of Karnstein and planted herself onto it. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh I'm a Sithlord, we're gonna raid bad guy bases, am i close?" Karnstein slurred.

Laura sighed and tapped her foot impatiently under the hovering table. "Yes and no. Just tell me why you were behind an electrical box."

"In case you haven't noticed, there isn't an electrical box sitting around here sweetheart." She looked around again, and was slowly sinking into her seat. She wasn't going crazy, she knew that, but still she needed answers. "The real question is, why were you walking around my room."

"Firstly this is not your room and secondly I don't know what you're talking about," Laura admitted, but Karnstein just gave her a more disapproving look. "So you were watching me?!"

"Not like I had a choice cupcake, you just disturbed me by waving your stupid green lightsaber around."

"Me waving my lig-"

"Did I stutter in my sentence?" Karnstein cut. Laura was getting more confused by the second. Karnstein was watching her every move, yet she didn't feel her presence till she was trying the switch. Having Karnstein watch her every move was dangerous, she would be able to flaw any plan that Laura would be planning because she's the right-hand woman of Empress Karnstein. There was a silence between them and Karnstein clicked her fingers in front of Laura which caught her attention.

"So if you saw me, and I saw you and no one else did? What does that mean?"

"I'm just as curious as you sweetheart, but I don't mind the entertainment. You truly didn't know what you were doing." Karnstein chuckled.

Laura huffed, while folding her arms. "You're just all fun and games aren't you."

"In the sheets I am." Karnstein shot back smugly, leaning back on their chair.

Laura blushed and her ears turned hot. "Yo-You'r-." The words she tried to find was impossible, so she just grunted annoyingly. "D-Did you at least see or hear anything, that may have sounded or looked important?"

"No, scared I might find out?" Karnstein smirked at her.

"You're a Sithlord, I'm a Jedi. So maybe, yes I'm a little conscious about the fact that you work for the bad guys."

Karnstein hummed and leaned back into her seat and rested her hands at the back of her head "Wow, this fancy make-believe story you've got going is pathetic."

"It's not make-believe." Laura argued. "It's all in the stories. The Jedi are good guys, they win all the time. I mean have you heard of Obi Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto, oh and Master Yoda. How about the Clone Wars remember who defeated a bunch of those robots, the Jedi."

"Well Cupcake, I don't know if you notice but our army has been winning for years now and what have you done? Taken over bases that mean nothing to us." Karnstein pointed out, which deflated Laura's animated self. They had a point, but she wasn't gonna let that get her down. She was gonna add more fuel to the fire.

"You've got a lot of confidence saying that from where I'm standing."

"Take of these shackles and I'll show you why." Karnstein leaned forward pushing her hands up to reveal her metal was this familiar pull again, the one she had been feeling every so often she was close to Karnstein. She stared at their eyes, and she felt curiosity sweeping her thoughts away. Instead, laura leaned back onto her chair, getting away from Karnstein as much as possible. Laura studied her face, where her brown eyes contradict to the red colour. Her eyebrows were sharp and plucked, and her hair which fell at the back of her shoulders were almost curly if not straight.

What would her face look like without the mask?

She let out a sigh, and Karnstein slightly moved her head to the side.

"Jedi Hollis, time to go we need you at the Battle Room." Laf over the speaker, making both of them turn over to it.

"Well, I u-uh," Laura coughed covering her face with her hand. "I've gotta go. I've got p-places to be." She got up pushing the chair backwards making it creak. She tucked her neck into her clothes a bit self conscious about the fact that she just stared at Karnstein eyes a little too long. She was heading towards the exit, waiting to meet Laf on the otherside to probably make fun of h-.

"Jedi Hollis... There's only one person in the galaxy who would have that last name," Her eyes widen at the sound of the name. There was a deafening silence in the room, and Laura could feel Karnstein mind figuring out pieces of a puzzle." Chancellor Hollis, is the only person that rings the bell. He fled the government, god knows why he did that, but the republic crumpled around him the moment he did. People blame him for abandoning the Republic, which then resulted t- "

"Order 66. I know the story." Laura cut.

Karnstein hummed. "So you know the story?"

"Does it matter?" Laura whispered.

"Well it matters, because I think that person is you." Laura eyes shut tightly, her back still facing Karnstein. "That makes so much sense! A birdy told me that he's looking for his daughter, a Jedi with a green lightsaber, much like yours." Laura's breathing hitched. "I find the story unreliable, because you would think that the Daughter of the Chancellor would be surrounded by politicians who awaited for their next leader to lead the republic. But mysteriously the daughter disappears without a trace, and never to be seen again. A runaway princess is what you are. You probably needed a clean slate after you ran away from your monarchy ways."

"Okay stop, you've clearly got everything wrong here." Laura replied simply.

"No. I know who you are Laura." They can emphasised her name, which sent shivers down her spine. "You're the Chancellor's daughter. They said you ran away, but they didn't because the Chancellor knew exactly what you were, and where you were during Order 66, that's why he fled the government. He left to look for his daughter, before she wa-."

"I'm not the daughter." Laura cut.

"Quit denying it, you literally answered to Jedi Hollis." Karnstein pointed out, and Laura mentally face palmed herself.

"Till next time Karnstein." She looked over to Karnstein, who looked straight back at her. She was tense, compared to Karnstein's relax hunched figure. The room had suddenly gotten cold and dry and Laura couldn't fight her curiosity of how much she knew about the chancellor's daughter, she just had to accept that now she could be in danger more than ever.

"Till next time Laura Hollis." They replied, before Laura left the room and closed the door behind her. She leant on the door and felt her strong facade fade away. Laf was standing in front of one of the monitors which monitored what was going on the room. They had their mouth gaped wide open, with their eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Did they jus- I can't believ-" Laf blurted out.

"No can know about this." Laura ordered.

"Roger that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVEALING CHARACTER STORIES ARE AWESOME


End file.
